1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication device and a communication method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile communication device that recognizes its rotation degree by using a geomagnetic sensor and searches data based on the rotation degree, and a communication method thereof.
2 . Description of the Related Art
As communication technology develops, diverse wireless mobile communication devices such as mobile phones, laptop computers, personal digital assistants (PDA) and the like are developed and used widely. Among them, mobile phones are the most widely spread and they are being equipped with even more diverse functions than the initial models, such as a function of photographing, a function of video recording, and a function of mobile Internet. Also, as the volume of data to be stored gets larger, the memory capacity becomes larger as well and various technologies for searching data are developed.
The most representative method for searching data is using key buttons. According to the method, a user can search stored data by using number keys and direction keys provided to a mobile communication device. The data search can be carried out more conveniently by using data grouping and shortcut keys. Meanwhile, a method of searching desired data by using speech recognition technology is currently being used. In particular, a mobile phone with this speech recognition technology can search a telephone number stored therein and dial the telephone number. This is already commercialized and used widely several years ago. Also, PDAs with a touch screen technology are in use.
FIG. 1 is an illustration showing buttons 12 used for searching data stored in a mobile phone 10. If a user selects a ‘telephone book’ menu by manipulating the buttons 12 such as the number keys and the direction keys, diverse submenus comprising ‘search by name,’ ‘search by number,’ ‘search by shortcut number,’ and ‘search by group’ are presented on a screen 11, as shown in FIG. 1. If the user selects the ‘search by group’ submenu, a list of diverse groups such as family, friends, company, and relatives, which are stored by the user in advance is displayed, and the user can search telephone numbers of each group.
If the user searches a telephone number by using the buttons, each menu and submenus are arranged in a tree structure. Thus, it takes a long time to search a desired telephone number, because the user makes many selections every time the user searches a telephone number. Moreover, foreigners who do not read Korean or those who are not familiar with key manipulation, such as senior citizens and children, cannot search the data easily.
Meanwhile, also in common use is a technology that stores frequently-used telephone numbers in shortcut numbers and then, if the user inputs a shortcut number, a call is made directly at a telephone number corresponding to the shortcut number. However, this technology also has a shortcoming that the user should always memorize the shortcut numbers.
FIG. 2 is an illustration describing a case where a telephone number is searched based on a speech recognition technology. The speech recognition technology is a technology that, if a user pronounces a particular name corresponding to the telephone number, a mobile phone 10 recognizes the speech and makes a call at a telephone number corresponding to the speech.
However, it is hard to search the desired data correctly due to the noise of surroundings during a speech recognition process and a problem in the pronunciation of the user. Also, if the user pronounces a particular name, all telephone numbers of a similar name are extracted and presented to the user for selection. This is troublesome and takes a long time.